pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Joustalot Silversmite/Quotations
Gotta transfer the qoutes into a different page because it's just too long. I am also to revamp it when I got the time. Start of Battle *Joustalot, read for action. *I serve my kingdom and my code. *Cheers love, the cavalry's-- Wait, that's not my line. Moving *March forward! *Into the fray. *(galloping horse sounds) *No retreat, no surrender *I kinda need a steed? Attacking *Attack! *Have at thee! *Let me at 'em! *For Ironhelm! *Run like the cowards you are! Vanquishing a Hero *You fought well. *You die with honor. *Real heroes fight to the death. You're one of them now. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *You can't escape death now, Spades. (Ace) *After years of hunting, I finally got you. (Ace) *You call yourself a general? (Anklebone) *I was called a dragon slayer for a reason. (Snapper) *I never like flowers. Too arrogant! (Any flower hero) *Pirates. Dirty, sea-faring, ship-looting scums! (Any pirate hero) Interacting an Ally Hero Wizlock Initial Encounter: *Joustalot: 5. Feet. Away from me. Warlock! *Wizlock: *sighs* Must thou haveth? Replying Encounter: *Wizlock: Well met, knight. *Joustalot: Put your unholy hands away from me. Hambone Initial Encounter: *Joustalot: So this is a boomstick. *Hambone: It's called a Colt Single Action Army, partner. And I got two. Replying Encounter: *Hambone: Woah! I don't know there was a renaissance fair in town. *Joustalot: I'm from the dark ages. Ace Initial Encounter: *Joustalot: After this battle, I'm putting you to the dungeon in chains. *Ace: And after that, I'll escape and start another battle. Replying Encounter: *Ace: Oh, hi there. I'm... Jack... the Reaper? *Joustalot: You know you can't hide from me, Ace. Dying *I die.. a hero... *Throw me to a lake. Take Excalibur with me... *I have saved Ironhelm... Once... again... *(grunts) Just a flesh wound. *My armor... crumbles... Respawning *Defeat is a disgrace to Ironhelm. *I can accept defeat, but a good knight seeks victory. *King Henry sent me back. Must not disappoint him. *The night may fall, but the knight rises once more. *My iron will is tougher than what you thought. Humorous Certain humorous lines said by clicking him numerous times. *Keep calm, and shamble on. *Grab your clubs, and fight the shrubs. *I don't always Spin 2 Win. But when I do, only once. I'm not so much of a gambler. *Never trust an idiot with a big brain. The main reason why my king is an obessed guy with a big stomach. *We zombies aren't always evil! I have a heart, you know?! *Why am I even fighting for brains? I'm vegan, for your information. *They said the pen is mightier than the sword. No. The handler is the mightiest. *My last name is Silversmite is because my father was a sliversmith who smites silver swords. Joustalot because... it's a Lancelot parody. Ultimate Ability Oppressing Numbers: *Your numbers will be your weakness. *Wanna fight? Then fight alone. *Downfall to your legions. Cavalry Charge: *The cavalry is here! *Nightmare, we ride! *Trample thee with thou horses and hearts.